


Blame Game

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [10]
Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was sentenced to live one hundred years as a cat!”</p><p>Gabriel smiles, “Okay, that wasn’t our fault that was bad luck.”</p><p>“But <i>you</i> left Mala with me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Game

Salem wakes from his nap to the sound of thunderclap from the linen closet. He wonders if Sabrina’s back and if she brought him something from the other realm. He stretches, preparing himself to make his eyes big and shiny in order to get some treats. Instead, the witch hisses when he sees a pair of green eyes peering into his. He stumbles backwards, almost falling off his perch when a pair of hands reach to steady him.

“What are you two doing here!”

The two men before him stare down in shock. Salem levels a glare in Loki’s direction before snarling at the angel when he takes a step forward.

Salem’s fur bristles, “Do you know what happened last time you visited me?”

The god raises an eyebrow and the angel tries not to laugh.

“I was sentenced to live one hundred years as a cat!”

Gabriel smiles, “Okay, that wasn’t our fault that was bad luck.”

“But _you_ left Mala with me!”

Loki crosses his arms, frowning, “But you were the one who asked for him specifically if I recall.”

The American shorthair snorts as he turns away from them.

“Come on, buddy, what can we do to make it up for you?”

Salem huffs.

“We can buy you a lifetime supply of Lizard Flakes?”

Salem hunches in on himself, intent on not letting the tricksters win him over so easily. He stiffens when Loki picks him up to curl him close to his chest. He growls but settles when a hand scratches under his chin.

“What if we bent some of the wards around your form?” Loki whispers, “Your magic would be limited however…”

The witch purrs, mouth curving in a smile, “I’m listening.”


End file.
